Altering Destiny
by wolvxst
Summary: Riku Tachibana was a normal girl until she appeared in the Fairy Tail universe. Now in the body of Lucy Heartfilia, she'll work to change the fate of everyone's dreadful future. She will learn to get stronger, and fight what lies ahead. Can she handle the pressure? Will she live to survive in a world full of cruelty and magic? And perhaps, alter their destiny? Self Insert / SI / OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Warning: Triggers, inappropriate words, and mild violence.**

**A/U: This is my first fan fiction. This is solely out of boredom but please, no flames, thank you. x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The first thing that registered into my brain was pain.

Every fiber of my being seemed to be on fire and my head pounded as if someone was beating it with a mallet. The only thing I could focus on was the beating of my own heart and my screams that seemed to echo endlessly.

My suffering has finally come to an end, leaving the throbbing of my head to a dull ache and the burning of my body to a slight twang of electricity every time I moved a limb.

As I opened my eyes, only now did I notice the comforting, brilliant rays of the sun and harmonious tweeting of the birds that seemed to flutter above me, flying from branch to branch.

The tree branches bristled against the wind and soft tears from the pain that I've endured just moments ago slowly slid off my face and I enjoyed that short period of time of absolute peace and serenity.

And then, once I snapped out of my senses, my heart started to race once again and I sat up, ignoring the pang of pain that ran up my spine.

Where the fuck was I?

I turned my head from left to right and ran a hand through my hair. Something was off.

I ran a hand through my locks once again and took a sharp intake of air. My hair was never this short, my hair is - or used to be, until mid-back, and now it's until my shoulder.

Standing up, I realized I was in a forest. I was wearing tight, revealing clothing and my hair was blonde, without the brown highlights that I used to have.

It was hard to comprehend what was happening. First, I was in excruciating pain and the next second, I realize that I'm in the woods in the middle of nowhere with clothes I would never even think of wearing and hair that was way too short for my liking. I haven't fully absorbed the experiences that were happening to me, I feel as if I will wake up from this dream - or nightmare - any time soon.

I don't know what will become of me, but I went through so much emotions at a very short period of time, so I honestly don't care at all right now. I feel drunk and absolutely confused.

Looking at my hands, I noted the blood on my nails and the scratches all over my body. Then suddenly everything made sense, though it didn't at the same time. I don't think I would scratch myself to the point where I'd bleed, that's absolutely ridiculous. That sounds crazy. So where did all these wounds come from? I remember falling asleep on my bed and that was it.

I have many unanswered questions, thoughts that don't make sense, and conclusions that are absolutely odd but I set those aside because I needed to get out of here. Or at least, I felt like I had to get out of here. I wouldn't mind laying on the grass and under the sun the whole damn day actually. I just had this urge to get to somewhere safe quickly even though nothing would attack me here in this fucking forest, it seems void of any life other than plants.

I didn't seem to mind the pain, or the fact that I'm somewhere that's unfamiliar to me. Even my unusual clothing and odd hair didn't seem to bother me. I guess I was just numb mentally, emotionally, and physically now. I have no energy at all. So when my body was moving by itself, I let it go on auto pilot, letting it lead me to who knows where. Stumbling over massive tree roots and limping across rocks all the way.

As I drug my feet over the soil and grass, my mind whirred over questions I couldn't answer and honestly? If my brain was a computer, it would've over heated by now. I have absolutely no idea what was going on.

My vision was starting to blur and my legs were beginning to tremble. But I found a clearing and I followed a cleared path which is obviously a road since it sticks out from the grass covered land that seems to be everywhere. No pavement or normal roads, even concrete! It was like I was in the fucking countryside.

It was a struggle getting up that steep hill but when I reached the top, there was a massive and beautiful view of a city, filled with mini buildings, homes, and temples.

I have no idea where I am, but it all looks really familiar - and it's odd because I've always lived in the city - and by city, not this "city". But the city with cars and skyscrapers, not carriages and temples. I can see everything from here, it seemed more like an old fashioned city I guess.

My mind concluded that I was kidnapped and tortured. Then they left me there to die after they were done using me as their personal punching bag because I started to scratch their faces or something, I guess. The clothes were for entertainment and they probably colored my hair to make me seem prettier or more of their type. Kind of far fetched but it's the best logical answer I've got at the moment.

So, now that I have a tiny grasp of what I think is happening, I set off to the city.

And little by little, I felt myself starting to lose consciousness. My heart started to beat like a drum and I started to increase my pace, ignoring the burning feeling in my muscles.

My eyes went wide, and I started to feel the gravity of the situation. I was starting to get scared and I was no longer sleepy or tipsy. This is real. This isn't a dream, this is fucking reality. I have no idea where I am or what I need to do but I felt like I know exactly where to go and I needed to get there fast.

I was running now. My sight seemed to get worse, with black spots clouding my vision and sweat trickling down my face and back. I felt like puking, I was so terrified of what will happen to me. I was so confused, so gobsmacked.

People stared, pointed, and shrieked when they saw me. But who wouldn't? I was a mess with bloody cuts everywhere. I looked like a prostitute on the loose. Well, maybe not, but I felt like it. These clothes are absolutely horrendous.

I noticed a jingling sound and looked down to see a bunch of keys and a belt - I was clueless about everything. I don't know what's happening or what the hell these are for, but they looked extremely familiar though.

Why does everything look so damn familiar?

It's been a few minutes and I knew I was going to pass out any time soon. Suddenly, I see this big tower and I felt a surge of relief fill me. Like this was my home or something.

I couldn't see shit, so I ran straight ahead and banged the doors open.

Everything seemed to go by so slowly, I pushed the abnormally large doors with all my might, looked at the faces that seemed to stop and stare then widen their eyes in horror.

They seemed familiar but their faces were just a splat of brown or peach, I couldn't see their faces. I honestly don't know why I was here, I assumed it was a hospital from outside due to my poor eyesight. But I guess it's some sort of bar.

"Lucy!"

I automatically turned towards the masculine voice and saw a blur of pink hair and a flying blue dog or cat.

My mind's playing tricks on me now but I didn't care.

As I fell forward, I managed to croak out a single word.

"Help."

* * *

><p>This is a self insert kind of story. :-) Hope you liked it?<p>

I hope you understood it, I tried to make everything feel how she was feeling. Confused, vulnerable, and I tried to make her not make sense and jump to conclusions. So, yeah. That's it. Thanks for reading!

Review if you want me to continue x


End file.
